Dr Carlisle Cullen
by Karina-Swan
Summary: Si los doctores/vampiros no existieran, ¿quiénes nos salvarían de la muerte cuando lo único que puede salvarnos es la inmortalidad?


Hace mucho tiempo hubo una pareja de creyentes que vivía felizmente en un bello hogar, eran muy felices y no necesitaban de mucho para serlo;  
pero todo cambió cuando una bendición llegó a sus vidas: un bello y hermoso hijo.  
El niño era blanco y tenía unos bonitos ojos, se veía muy tierno en los brazos de su padre, porque desgraciadamente cuando su madre le dió a luz murió.  
(Se cree que esto fue por el año de 1640 en Londres)  
Su padre predicaba en una vicaría y a veces llevaba a su hijo con él.  
¿El nombre del niño?  
Carlisle, por supuesto.

_-Fue el único hijo de un pastor anglicano quien, como era todo un fanático, se unió a las persecuciones contra católicos  
y personas de otros credos, encabezó partidas de caza contra brujos, licántropos… y vampiros-. _

Le dijo Edward a Bella, quien tenía cierta curiosidad sobre Carlisle.

_-Quemaron a muchos inocentes por supuesto, ya que las criaturas a las que perseguían no eran tan fáciles de atrapar-._

Y estaba en lo cierto, ¿qué humano podría atrapar a una criatura con poderes sobrehumanos?  
Eran increíblemente rápidos, fuertes, hábiles, astutos… y quien sabe cuantas cualidades más tenían.  
¿Alguna oportunidad de cazarles?  
Ninguna.  
Era algo imposible… al menos para un humano.

Regresemos a la vida de Carlisle. ^^

Su padre lo indujo en las cacerías de estos seres y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de encabezar una partida algo salió mal.  
La gente a la que había reunido para la caza llegó con horcas y antorchas e hicieron una turba; Carlisle los llevó a donde había visto  
a los monstruos salir.  
Esperaron un tiempo para ver si salían y uno por fin apareció.  
Carlisle oyó cuando el monstruo les avisaba a los otros en latín y se dió a la fuga. La gente lo persiguió pero el vampiro dio media vuelta y los atacó;  
como Carlisle iba a la cabeza del gentío fue él el primero en ser atacado por la criatura, primero ésta se le echó encima  
pero Carlisle era fuerte y muy rápido y le dio batalla.  
No supo porqué fue un reto para el vampiro siendo él un simple humano, pensó que estaba debilitado que no tenía ni fuerzas para matar,  
pero si dejó a Carlisle herido sangrando en la calle.

Con esto sabía que su padre le daría muerte por haber estado infectado por el monstruo, así que, para salvarse, decidió esconderse en un callejón  
en donde llegó a rastras y se enterró entre papas podridas y así pasó en silencio por tres días y cuando despertó se dio cuenta que se había  
convertido en un poderoso vampiro.  
Se aborrecía tanto que trató muchísimas veces de matarse pero nada funcionaba, debe haber sido que en esa nueva vida era muy fuerte y joven;  
como no quería sentirse un monstruo por matar personas para alimentarse dejó de hacerlo.  
Pero su hambre crecía y crecía, tanto que se debilitó y se alejó de cualquier persona para no tener contacto con ellas ya que hasta su fuerza de  
voluntad también se iba debilitando.  
Se escondía en lugares desiertos y se maldecía todo el tiempo.

Llegó un día en el que no pudo resistir por más tiempo la sed y salió para alimentarse, en ese momento pasaba una manada de ciervos  
junto a su escondite y los atacó sin pensarlo; con esto recuperó fuerzas y descubrió una forma de alimentarse aparte de los humanos.  
Después de eso comenzó a aprovechar su tiempo ilimitado.

Se marchó a Francia y continuó por Europa y sus universidades; de noche estudiaba diferentes especialidades y  
entre ellas encontró su verdadera vocación: la medicina.  
Carlisle necesitó de 2 siglos para perfeccionar su autocontrol, ahora casi no nota el olor de la sangre humana y  
lleva a cabo su profesión sin ningún tipo de sufrimiento.  
Estudió en Italia cuando supo que allí habían otros vampiros, unos muy civilizados y cultos.

**Los Vulturi.  
**Aro, Cayo y Marco.

Carlisle estuvo apenas unas décadas con ellos, ya que intentaban, en vano, persuadir a Carlisle para que regresara a su forma natural de  
alimentación, pero él no estaba de acuerdo con ellos así que decidió irse a probar suerte al Nuevo Mundo.  
Intentaba encontrar a otros vampiros como él pero no tuvo suerte, transcurrió mucho tiempo sin que encontrara a nadie y  
comenzó a practicar la medicina.  
Trabajaba por las noches en un hospital de Chicago cuando golpeó la pandemia de gripe; como supo que los padres de Edward habían muerto  
decidió transformarlo como su compañero, además el chico ya estaba en sus últimas y no tenía a nadie más en el mundo al igual que Carlisle.  
Así que lo llevó a su casa e imitó las mismas mordidas que él recibió pero fue lo peor, era demasiada ponzoña.

Estuvo junto a Edward por esos largos 3 días y por fin tuvo a su compañero, pero aún seguía sintiéndose solo.  
Aunque poco después encontró a Esme, quien se había lanzado desde un acantilado al enterarse que su primer y único bebé había muerto,  
la habían llevado directo a la morgue del hospital pero por alguna extraña razón su corazón seguía latiendo;  
Carlisle se dio cuenta y la salvó de esa sutil muerte convirtiéndola en su pareja y desde entonces han estado juntos  
cuidando de su hermosa familia que son los Cullen.

* * *

Si han leído esto hasta este punto pensarán:  
¿Cómo es que Carlisle, primero, pudo pasar a ser un vampiro, luego conoció a los Vulturi y se alejó de ellos como si nada  
y cuando se estableció en un sitio comenzó a formar una familia?

Es una buena pregunta y supongo que no puedo contestarla como algo personal y correcto.

Solo diré que Carlisle es un vampiro que ha pasado por muchas experiencias y ha aprendido a valorarlas como algo importante de su vida.  
Desde que se convirtió en vampiro hace siglos hasta que formó a su familia con la cual ya no se siente solo nunca más.  
Carlisle es un personaje fundamental en esta historia, ya que sin él no estuvieran los **Cullen**, éstos hubieran muerto en su tiempo  
como humanos sin que él hubiera visto por ellos y los hubiera salvado como lo hizo cuando los conoció.  
(Excepto Alice y Jasper, por supuesto).

* * *

Dejen Reviews!!  
C:

-_**Kary Swan**_


End file.
